


Special Delivery

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: People are going missing, but no one puts the pieces together until a fellow hunter and friend of Bobby's disappears. He calls in his adopted sons, the Winchester brothers, to help. What they find shocks everyone and they have to stop the monsters from taking more humans.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again my dear readers and I hope you’re ready for a short journey this time. This idea came to me one day and I started writing to see what I could do with it. I hope you like my creation. I do like comments and hope you will leave one. NC**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own SPN and this story is my own creation. Any errors are my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Consciousness slowly began to come back to the hunter as he groaned in pain when he moved. He was sure his shoulder was dislocated and could feel burning pain from glass cuts when he was thrown through a window. After the dizziness passed, Dean carefully sat up and blinked quickly trying to clear his vision to see. He looked around him trying to remember what had happened and how he had gotten hurt. 

“Sammy?” Dean gasped as loud as he could and worked on getting up from the ground. He clutched his arm across his chest to stabilize it as he searched for his brother. They were working a case and had trailed the monster to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. 

Dean looked in the window and finally spotted the legs of his brother laying behind some crates. He hurried to the rusted door and bullied it open, almost falling in the process. Once he got his feet under him again, Dean went to his brother’s side.

“Sammy, hey man, are you okay?” Dean asked looking over Sam’s body for any injuries and seeing blood on one of his arms and bruising near his hairline that had a large knot there. He felt his pulse and it beat strong against his fingers. “Wake up dude,” Dean called to him tapping his cheeks, trying to rouse him.

Wh…” Sam moaned as he slowly rolled his head to the side. “Dee…” he mumbled bringing his hand to his head to feel the knot and winced in pain. 

“Yeah, right here bro, can you sit up?” Dean asked trying to help. 

“Think so,” Sam grunted as he tried to shift himself from the floor. 

“Easy, you’re bleeding,” Dean cautioned him pulling out a bandana to press to his arm making Sam jerk away and hiss in pain.

“Is it dead?” Sam asked looking around.

“Yeah, I got it right before being thrown out the window.”

“Are you hurt?” Sam asked when he saw how Dean was holding his arm.

“Think I got a dislocated shoulder. Think you can pop it back in place for me so we can get out of here?”

“Yeah, let me get up,” Sam replied moving slowly as he used a crate to pull himself to his feet. “Sit on a crate here.”

Dean lowered himself down on the crate and got ready for the sharp pain that he knew was coming. This was not the first time they had done this and would not be the last.

“Okay on the count of three,” Sam told him positioning himself at Dean’s side and taking his arm and shoulder in his hands. “One…” Sam counted and popped his brother’s shoulder in place.

“Damnit! You still managed to sucker me with that move every time!” Dean cussed angrily as he stood and moved his shoulder carefully still feeling pain and soreness. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped his arm into it for a makeshift sling and to keep the pressure off it. “I’ll check your arm when we get out of here. Is it still bleeding?”

“Don’t think so,” Sam winced, his head pounding from his movements. He rubbed a hand across his forehead and blinked quickly to try and clear his slightly blurred vision.

“Headache?”

“Yeah,” Sam confessed knowing he could not hide his pain from his brother.

“How many fingers?” Dean asked holding up two fingers in front of Sam’s face.

“Two, now get your hand out of my face. I don’t think I have a concussion, just headache from being hit on the head.”

“There’s Tylenol in the car, c’mon, let’s get out of here.” Dean led them to the side door they entered and around the side of the building heading behind the warehouses until they got back to the Impala. Dean unlocked the driver’s door and got in, leaning over to unlock the passenger door. Dean’s movements were awkward with his arm in his shirt as he got the glove box opened and found the Tylenol.

Sam dropped into the passenger seat and sighed softly as he let his body relax. His head ached, his arm hurt, and other parts of his body felt abused and mistreated. 

“Here, take these,” Dean told him shaking two pills into his hand and holding them out to Sam.

Sam took them and found a water bottle in the wheel well to wash them down. He saw Dean dry swallow a couple himself, before he could offer him the water, then started the Impala and pulled out from behind the warehouses to head back to their motel. He knew they would pack up and head out of town now that the hunt was done. They had been trained by their father to never linger in a town once a hunt was over since there was too big a risk of the locals wanting to talk to them.

“When we get to the motel, pack and let me have a quick look at your arm.”

“It’s okay really. I think it was only a graze and it’s stopped bleeding,” Sam replied giving his arm a quick glance hoping he was right. At least he did not feel blood seeping down his arm, but it did feel like his shirt had dried to his skin. It hurt like hell to move it around, but it was not life threatening and he thought he could wait until they found another motel.

“I’ll give it a quick look anyway. Won’t take but a second.” Dean wanted to be sure and see for himself. He saw the motel up ahead and slowed to pull into the parking lot. He was glad it was dark, and no one could see the condition of their clothes or the blood on them. He stopped in front of their room and got out slowly heading for the door of their room. He got it open and waited for Sam to walk in before following. “I’ll get the first aid kit, get your jacket and shirt off,” he ordered Sam.

“Fine,” Sam huffed knowing it was no use arguing with him. He took off the bandanna and eased his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt slipping it off his arm. He grunted when he pulled it loose from where it had dried to the wound. 

Dean came out of the bathroom with a wet washcloth so he could clean the wound and get a better look at it. Sam was right, it was only a graze, but it had started bleeding again. He grabbed some peroxide and poured it over the gash making Sam jerk and hiss, but Dean held tight to Sam’s arm. Dean dapped it with some gauze, judging whether him needed stitches or just steri strips.

“You’re lucky, no stitches at least.” Dean dug out some strips and positioned them on the wound before smearing antibiotic cream and taping a pad over it. “That will do for now. I’ll get our bathroom bags; you get your clothes packed. Better change out of the bloody ones at least.”

Sam did as he was told, pulling jeans and shirt from his bag. He changed and shoved his few clothes laying by his bag into it. He picked up a couple of shirts that were Dean’s and tossed them on top of his bag. Sam grabbed a pillow and pulled the case off to make a sling for Dean’s arm knowing it was going to hurt like hell for a few days.

“Here,” Sam told him when he stepped from the bathroom. “Made you a sling for your arm to help with the shoulder.”

Dean looked at the pillowcase but did not object as he found a clean shirt and jeans. He grunted in pain trying not to use his left arm as he dropped his jeans and pulled on the other pair. He did let Sam help him get his shirt off and put on a clean button up. Sam positioned the sling and adjusted it to where it was supporting his arm and taking pressure off his shoulder. 

“Thanks bro,” he mumbled shoving dirty clothes into his bag. After a quick look around, Dean picked up his bag and headed out to the Impala. They put their bags in the back and got in to head out.

“We’ll put some miles behind us before finding a place to stop,” Dean told Sam as he pulled onto the street that led to the interstate. He was driving one handed and was careful as he pulled into the traffic and found a lane he liked.

“Alright,” Sam agreed with a sigh. All he really wanted was for the drum to stop pounding so hard in his head. He leaned his head against the cool glass of the side window and tried to shut out the rest of the world.

**spn**

Dean slowed and signaled to change lanes when he was about three hours away from the previous town. He saw signs for lodging, food, and gas up ahead and decided it was a good place to stop. He was tired, sore, and beginning to stiffen up and knew they both needed the rest. He looked over at Sam who had gone to sleep a few hours ago and saw the pinched look on his face. This worried him and hoped a good night’s sleep would do the trick.

After exiting the interstate, Dean looked both ways before deciding on a motel. He stopped at a convenience store and ran in to grab a six pack before going on down to the motel. It looked fancier than what they usually stayed in, but the sign read, ‘ _Great Rates, Great Rooms’_ and thought it was worth a shot.

He pulled up to the office and shook Sam’s leg to wake him.

“Hey, I’m going in to get us a room,” Dean told him as Sam tried to wake from sleep.

Sam stared bleary eyed at Dean trying to register what he had said, but Dean was already out of the car and striding to the office door. He wiped his eyes and shifted in his seat seeing they had stopped at a motel. He did not know how much time had passed but at least his headache was now a dull throb. He waited patiently for Dean to come back out thinking he needed to move around some because his body ached from being still for so long.

Dean was grinning when he came out and held up a room key for him to see.

“We’ve been upgraded,” he announced as he dropped back into the driver’s seat. “Seems this is their off season and I got us a nicer room for the price of a regular room, and we stay two nights and get a third one free. Figured we both could use a couple of days to unwind and relax.”

“Yeah,” Sam croaked clearing his throat and coughing. “Sounds good to me.”

Dean pulled around to the back of the office and parked the car in front of their room. They got out and grabbed their bags before heading for the door. Dean opened it and flipped on the light by the door before stepping in and looking around.

It was large, with two queen beds, table and two chairs by the window, small kitchenette off to one side, flat screen television, dresser, overstuffed chairs, and a large bathroom.

“Will you look at this,” Dean gushed when he glanced into the bathroom to see a tub big enough for him to stretch out in and soak. A shower stall was nearby, and they had double sinks. “Dibs on the bathroom first,” he said quickly. 

“Fine, I’m going to go grab a water,” Sam said dropping his bag on the bed. He turned to leave and saw Dean pull a six pack from a paper bag. “When did you get that?”

“While you were snoozing away. Didn’t even flinch when I stopped.”

“Whatever, just don’t take too long, I need a shower too.”

“You’re one to talk dude.” Dean grabbed a beer and put the rest in the small fridge. He looked in his duffle for sleep clothes and bathroom bag before stepping into the room and admiring the tub as he turned on the water and flipped the lever so it would fill. It would feel good to soak some of the dirt, blood, and grime off instead of scrubbing it off in the shower. He knew he had small cuts, scratches, and abrasions on his body, and this would clean them and hopefully take some of the stiffness out of his muscles.

There were numerous small bottles of scented oils, bath balms, and soaps sitting on a shelf above the tub and he looked at them before choosing one and pouring some into the running water. A soothing, mild scent filled the room as it mingled with the hot water. He adjusted the water temperature slightly, wanting to get it as hot as he could stand it to make the bath last longer. He heard the television come on in the other room and knew Sam had come back.

Dean stripped off his dirty clothes, being careful of his shoulder, and hissed as he stepped into the water filling the tub. It took him a moment to adjust as he eased his body down to a sitting position and sipped on his beer. This was the life, a soothing bath, and a beer to help relax you. He used a hand towel as a pillow and leaned his head back against the rim of the tub. The water was rising, and he did not turn it off until it was nearing the top of the tub. It was heavenly as he let his body float in the water.

The beer was gone way too soon, and he wanted another, but could not make himself get out of the glorious bath. He looked toward the partly opened door and still heard the television.

“Hey Sammy, can you bring me another beer?” he called out. “You awake out there?”

“Just a minute,” Sam replied through the cracked door.

Dean leaned back and rested the empty bottle on his stomach as he floated in the now dirty, reddish water. He heard the door pushed open and footsteps.

“Damnit Dean, can’t you at least cover up?” Sam fussed as he looked away from his brother’s wet, naked body.

“What? We’ve seen each other naked before dude, no big deal.”

“Well, I’d rather not see it now.”

Dean huffed and laid a washcloth over his privates and glanced to his brother who was giving him a disgusting look and holding a beer in front of him.

“You know, it might be a good idea to drain that bloody water and put in some fresh.”

“But Sammy, you know why it makes it easier to float when it’s like this?”

“No why?” Sam asked falling for the line.

Dean opens one eye and looked at him with a smirk on his face because he had the perfect comeback.

“Because Sammy, blood is thicker than water,” Dean replied in a serious tone.

Sam looked at him as he opened his mouth to say something and snapped it shut, giving him his best bitch face and a snort. He sat the beer down on the sink, well out of Dean’s reach and turned on his heels and walked out leaving his brother alone.

“Sammy, hey Sammy that was good, really good,” Dean called to him. “What about my beer?” he whined when he saw where it is siting. “Bitch!”

“Jerk,” Sam’s voice echoed back to Dean.

Dean looked to the beer and back to the dirty water and back to the beer deciding beer beats water. It was starting to cool anyway, so he flipped the lever to let the tub drain and stepped from it. He snagged the beer and turned on the shower to do a quick rinse and shampoo his hair. He checked the small cuts and scrapes seeing none were serious and would put some cream on them when he was done with his shower. He drank half his beer before sitting it on the counter and stepping into the stall to finish up. A guy could get used to this, and Dean knew this was probably a onetime thing, but he was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The brothers were in their second day at the motel and Sam gathered their clothes to take to the small laundry room and wash them. He found a gym and was going to work out, while the clothes were washing. He usually went jogging, but this would be better. He could do two things at once. Sam left Dean splayed out on his bed with a box of takeout pizza and beers watching a marathon of Dr. Sexy, MD. He had an ice pack on his shoulder to help with the swelling and soreness as the shoulder healed.

They had helped themselves to the free complimentary breakfast in the lobby earlier after Dean found the brochure about the service. Sam pretended not to know him when Dean piled his plate with bacon and eggs. He got waffles and fruit and took a table on the other side of the room and ignored Dean while he read the free newspaper.

Sam gave up trying to get him to move after a couple of failed attempts and a _‘hell no’_ , he did not want to go do anything in the gym Sam had found. He was crippled right now and was not getting off the bed any time soon. Dean was taking some down time and that meant just that, down time to do nothing physical or mental that would tax his body.

When the clothes were washed, Sam stopped long enough to put them in dryers and went back to working out. He knew it would take about forty-five minutes to an hour for them to dry and was going to enjoy his time in the gym. He put on his music and positioned his ear buds before turning the treadmill back on and setting the pace where he was easily jogging. 

The clothes were done when Sam stepped back into the laundry room and looked at the dryers. He grabbed a buggy to empty the dryers and went to a small table to fold the clean clothes. Sam packed them back into a duffel and headed back to their room. He found Dean had gone to sleep and the ice pack had slid off his shoulder. 

Sam picked it up from Dean’s side and felt it deciding he needed more ice in it. He went to the bathroom to dump the water from it and to the fridge freezer to pull the bucket of ice out he had put there and filled it again. Once he had that done, he gently placed it back in place on Dean’s shoulder and held it there as he shifted in his sleep but did not wake. When he stilled, Sam let go and stepped away, watching to be sure it stayed in place. He figured by the time they were ready to leave he would have some use of his arm but was going to suggest they head for Bobby’s to let it finish healing. He did not want them taking another hunt while Dean was still not a hundred percent.

Sam pulled his full duffle closer and took out Dean’s clean clothes to pack in his duffle before deciding on what to have for lunch. He grabbed the room and car keys deciding to find a store and buy some food so they could fix their own meal since there was a kitchenette. He would only need enough for two days and they could get breakfast in the lobby the next three days.

He usually did not cater to Dean like this but since he was injured worse than him, Sam would baby him for a day or two. He scribbled a note and left it on the pillow by a sleeping Dean and quietly let himself out of the room to run his errands. He was going to make sure and get some popcorn since there was a free wrestling match on tonight, he was sure Dean was going to watch. 

**spn**

Sam let himself into the room with bags in both hands. He looked to the bed but did not see Dean and heard the commode flush in the bathroom. 

“About time you got back with my car,” Dean fussed when he stepped back into the room.

“I went to get some food so we wouldn’t have to go back out. And yes, I got you more beer,” Sam said. He sat his purchases on the counter and started putting the cold items in the fridge and sat the rest on the counter. “I picked up a couple of subs for lunch and chicken for dinner tonight.”

“What, no steaks?”

“Chicken is better for you,” Sam replied. “But I did get you a pie for dessert.”

“Now you’re talking,” Dean praised. He grunted when he started to use his left arm and rubbed his shoulder.

“How’s the shoulder doing?”

“Getting there, still hurts.”

“Did you take some meds?”

“Yes Mom,” Dean said sarcastically.

“You want chips with your sub?” Sam asked pulling two subs from a bag and sitting them on the table. 

“Sure, why not.”

Sam pulled a bag of chips out, opened them and placed the bag between them as he got a green tea for himself to drink.

“You did good Sammy. Come to papa,” Dean cooed trying to pick up his sub with both hands and keep his left arm pressed to his side so he wouldn’t irritate his shoulder. He got the sandwich to his mouth and bit off a large bite, humming to himself with the burst of flavors. Sam knew him well and got everything he liked on his sub.

“I thought we’d head for Bobby’s from here so we both can finish healing,” Sam suggested. “Neither of us needs to be hunting until we’re completely well.”

“Not a bad idea Sammy. Wouldn’t do either of us any good getting hurt or worse I guess.”

“So, we’ll take it easy here the next two days and head on to Bobby’s.”

“Yeah, but after the free breakfast. When does the fight start tonight?”

“The main one is on at eight I think, but there are a couple of bouts before that. I think they begin around three or four this afternoon,” Dean told him. “This is the way to live Sammy, too bad we can’t do this more often.”

“I know, the gym was nice and I’m going to sit out by the pool this afternoon and read. I’d get in the pool, but not with the gash on my arm.”

“Only you would think about doing something nerdy.”

“It relaxes me.”

“You know what relaxes me?” Dean asked arching an eyebrow and smirking.

“Nope, don’t need to know. Eat your sandwich,” Sam insisted sternly.

Dean chuckled and took another bite of his sandwich watching Sam squirm under his gaze because Sam knew he mean hot sex with a gorgeous woman.

**spn**

The next two days passed by too quickly for both brothers. They felt like they were living in the lap of luxury staying at the motel and was sad to know they were having to leave the next morning by eleven am. 

Dean decided to take another long bath the night before and brought two beers int the bathroom with him so he would not have to depend on Sam to wait on him. He soaked until the water turned cold and he had to get out since his skin was looking like a prune by then. Of course, Sam teased him about taking longer in the bathroom than he did and having a fruity, sweet smell wafting off him from the bath oils he put in the water.

Sam enjoyed the gym and reading by the pool where he caught some rays. It felt good to act normal for a few days and do what other people did for a change. He took his journal with him the last day he sat by the pool and added several entries about their last hunts. He also added a few personal notes of his own before closing it and getting his book to finish it before he left. 

“Man Sammy, I’m going to miss this,” Dean sighed as he put the last of his clothes into his duffle.

“I know, it was so peaceful and nice here.”

“Did you call Bobby to let him know we’re heading his way?”

“Yeah, he’s on a hunt with another hunter but should be back in a couple days. And he also said if we break it, we’ve bought it.”

“Yep, that’s Bobby,” Dean surmised.

“Do you want me to drive first?” Sam asked.

“Naw, I’ll drive first and then you can take a turn.”

“Alright, did you check the bathroom to be sure we got everything?”

“Yep and snatched me a few of those little bottles of smelly stuff too,” Dean nodded pleased with himself.

“Guess we should pack the car and head out. It’s almost time for checkout anyway.”

“Goodbye room, it was nice while it lasted,” Dean sighed giving it one final look. He picked up his duffle and headed to the Impala. 

“What he said,” Sam whispered picking up his duffle and the weapon’s bag in one hand and looped a couple of plastic bags on his other hand of the leftover food he had bought. It was not much, but they could use it at Bobby’s while they stayed with him.

Once everything was stowed in the car, Dean cranked her up and headed out to the road that would take them back to the interstate. It would be late evening by the time they got to the salvage yard since they were getting a late start from the motel. Both had eaten a large breakfast that would hold them over until they got to Sioux Falls, plus, Sam had snagged some fruit to have to eat along the way. He was sure Dean would turn his nose up to the fruit but was sure he would grab something when they stopped for gas. 

“Did you see any weather before we left?” Dean asked looking at the clouds in the distance, the same way they were driving.

“I think there were some storms in the forecast, but I don’t really remember,” Sam replied looking out the windshield the same way Dean was staring.

“Well, looks like we’re heading straight into it.”

“Maybe it’ll veer some other way before we get there.”

“Don’t know, looks like a pretty big storm to me.” Dean merged onto the interstate and found a lane he liked and pushed on. He kept an eye on the dark, ominous clouds that got closer with each mile he put behind them. If the storm got too bad, he would find an exit and pull off until it passed. Dean would not take any chances when it came to his Baby.

* * *

**A/N: The brothers are heading to Bobby’s to finish recuperating. Things will start picking up and the mystery will be discovered. Thank you for taking this journey with me, hope you are enjoying it. I do like comments. NC**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam drove the last leg of their journey to the salvage yard. It was nearing midnight when he saw the outside lights ahead of him and smiled happily. He rolled his shoulders to get the stiffness out of them and looked over to his sleeping brother. Dean has his arm tucked across his chest to help support it and was snoring softly. 

“Hey bro,” Sam called to him, reaching to give his leg a shake instead of his arm. “We’re here, wake up.”

“Wha…” Dean grunted as he moved wrong and hissed in pain. His shoulder was still sore from the abuse it took on the last hunt. Being still for the past couple of hours had stiffened his body and he tried to twist around to loosen it.

“You remember where Bobby hid the spare key?” Sam asked him as he pulled up to the front of the house. 

“Maybe,” Dean replied, yawning widely.

“You find that and get the front door open and I’ll wait in the car with the headlights on so you can see.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean mumbled fumbling to get the door open and shifting his body from the car. He headed for the porch and began looking for the spare key. It took him five minutes to find it and get the front door opened and the porch light on.

Sam turned off the lights of the car and got out to get their bags and lock the car before heading inside too. He sat their duffels by the stairs and looked around for Dean. Sam headed to the kitchen to find him rummaging in the fridge for a couple bottles of water.

“I say we take some drugs and go to bed,” Dean offered, still half asleep and bleary eyed.

“I’m fine with that, but I don’t think I need any drugs, but you probably do. Some cold water will be good though. Let’s head on up upstairs. I’ll carry our bags.”

“You do that,” Dean nodded weaving slowly toward the stairs and starting up them. 

Sam picked their bags up and walked a couple of steps behind Dean watching carefully in case he fell. They made it to the second floor and headed down the hall to their bedroom. 

“You can have the bathroom first,” Sam told Dean. “Want me to put some tiger balm on your shoulder? Might help take the soreness out. It’s in the bathroom if you want to get it.” 

“Okay,” Dean replied moving left into the bathroom to do his routine before coming out and moving across the hall to their bedroom. He sat on the bed and removed his boots and clothes down to his briefs and t-shirt. Dean pulled the covers down and sat on the side of the bed before letting Sam help get his t-shirt off. He still could not raise his left arm very high without it sending shooting pains up and down his back.

“Let me know if I’m rubbing too hard,” Sam told him taking the balm and opening it. A medicine smell filled the room as Sam scooped a small amount of balm out with his fingers. He rubbed it on Dean’s shoulder so he could massage it in. Sam was careful as he worked feeling several knots and the stiffness. He heard Dean moan softly a few times and sigh knowing he had found the right spots. He dipped into the jar again and worked on Dean’s neck and other shoulder for a few minutes being sure to rub the balm in. “There you go bro.”

“Thanks Sammy, going to bed now,” Dean mumbled slipping under the covers and settling on the mattress.

“Nite Dean.” Sam when to the bathroom to wash his hands and do his routine so he could go to bed too. He was weary and hoped they both got a good night’s sleep.

**spn**

The next morning was overcast and dreary as Sam rolled over and looked around remembering where they were and saw the empty bed across from him. He sighed and yawned as he sat up waiting for his body to wake. Sam headed to the bathroom first and hunted clothes to put on before going to find his brother. 

The aroma of coffee was coming from the kitchen as Sam made his way toward the room. He found Dean looking in the cabinets and scribbling on a scrap of paper.

“Wha’ya doing?” Sam asked going to the coffee pot to get a cup.

“We need to do a supply run for Bobby if we’re going to be here for a few days. He’s not got much on hand.”

“That’s fine, why don’t we grab some breakfast at the diner in town and go to the store afterwards?”

“Good idea, I’ve got a basic list started, bring your coffee with you, let’s go, I’m hungry.”

“Okay, okay,” Sam complained as Dean pushed him toward the doorway. “Let me at least put my coffee in a travel cup.” He looked in one of the cabinets and found a travel mug to pour his coffee in. He followed his brother to the Impala to head into town.

“Looks like we’re going to get a storm,” Dean commented as he looked up at the dark clouds that were rolling slowly across the grey sky.

“Maybe it’ll hold off until we can get the shopping done,” Sam replied looking upward too before getting into the car.

They drove to the diner and went in to eat breakfast before going to the store to get supplies. The diner was filling up with people wanting to eat before heading on to work. They sat at the bar and looked at the menu before placing their order with the waitress behind the bar. Both were served steaming cups of coffee while they waited. The cooks were hustling in the back and the waitress brought their food to them and refilled their coffees. 

“Looks good Sammy; you should try some real food,” Dean said as he picked up his fork to begin eating. He had ordered the Blue Plate Special with extra bacon making Sam grimace at his choice.

“At least I won’t keel over from a heart attack,” Sam replied as he poured a small amount of syrup over his short stack before cutting into them. He had ordered the short stack, scrambled eggs, and fresh fruit. He tried to eat healthy, and exercise to keep himself in shape.

The brothers finished their meal and Dean paid the bill and left a nice tip for the waitress. They left the diner and Dean drove over to the grocery store so they could restock Bobby’s kitchen.

“You wanna take half and I’ll do the other half?” Sam asked plucking the list from Dean’s fingers. He looked at it for a moment dodging Dean’s attempt to get it back and frowned. “Really Dean? Where’s the real food on this list?” 

“There’s food on there,” Dean insisted, giving Sam a smack and grabbed at the paper.

“Junk food maybe. I’m going to the produce section and then the meats. You can use this,” Sam decided pushing Dean’s list into his chest and pushing the cart away leaving Dean standing there with his mouth opened wanting to say something but there was no one to say it to since Sam was disappearing around the corner. Dean pouted and looked around as people moved past him and decided to get his own cart to use. He stepped over to the line of carts and man handled a cart from there and headed into the store to shop.

**spn**

Sam pushed his cart, slowly into the produce department and looked to see if there was anything on sale before pricing apples and snagging a bag. He looked over the bananas and picked a bunch, sitting them into his cart. He checked the dates of the bags of precut salads, finding the best ones and picked two out. He moved to the vegetables to get a bag of carrots, potatoes, broccoli, and onions. With that done, he headed to the meat department to pick up some ground beef, pork roast, and chicken. He was not sure how long they would be staying but wanted some choices for meals.

As Sam was pushing his cart toward the dairy section, he saw Dean with his own cart picking up some cheese and yogurt. He stopped and watched him for a moment as he tossed random containers of yogurt into the cart without really looking at them and now knew why they had the odd flavors of yogurt. He snickered to himself before heading toward his brother.

“You having fun?” Sam asked, smirking when Dean jerked around to see who had spoken.

“Why not, there’s nothing to it,” he replied quickly to cover up his jumpiness. “I’m heading for the beer to pick up a couple of six packs, you ‘bout done?”

“Did you get milk, coffee and bread?”

“Two out of three, no bread.”

“I’ll grab some and some laundry detergent in case we need to do laundry. Not sure how much Bobby has.”

“I’ll meet you at the front bro, don’t take all day.” Dean pushed his cart down the aisle toward a sign that advertised beer.

Sam sighed and went off to find bread and detergent, thinking he needed some shaving cream and toothpaste while he was here. He wandered toward the sign that said health and beauty to get what he needed. He decided to grab some for Dean too knowing he did not always replace his and snuck Sam’s when he was out. He finished up in that section and went looking for detergent and ran across the books deciding to grab a crossword puzzle book for himself. 

Dean pushed his half full cart to the front of the store and bumped Sam in the butt to get his attention. Sam looked over his shoulder at him and gave him a bitch face before moving forward in the line with his brother behind him.

“Did you get enough food for a week or so?” Dean asked Sam as he looked in his cart.

“Yeah, I think so,” Sam answered glancing at his cart to see what he had gotten. It was not as bad as he expected but did see some junk food that only he ate, like peanut M&M’s and jerky. 

“I got a text from Bobby a few minutes ago, he’ll be back in another day. Said to not burn the place down.”

“Good to know, that’ll give me time to clean out his fridge and cabinets.”

“Only you would want to do that. I’m working in the garage. He’s got a couple of cars that need my expertise and I want to change the oil in my Baby.”

“I guess we both have work to do then.”

Sam moved his cart to the conveyer belt and began to unload his items and moved ahead so Dean could add what he had. They checked out and headed back to the salvage yard to do some normal things for a few days to allow themselves time to unwind and recuperate. It was nice to act normal for a short time.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for taking this journey with me. I do like comments. NC**


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby opened the door for his house and stepped inside. He sniffed the air and smelled something good coming from the kitchen. 

“Boys, you around?” Bobby called out as he stepped into the living room and sat his bag down.

“Bobby!” Sam replied stepping from the kitchen to greet him. He waited until he was closer and gave him a brief hug and smile. “Dean’s got dinner almost done, we’re having Mexican night and yes, I made sure Dean toned it down on the hot stuff.”

“It smells good son and good to see you.”

“Bobby, my man!” Dean greeted him waving a spoon his way before turning back to stir the food he was cooking. “How’d the hunt go?”

“Monster taken care of and no one was seriously hurt,” Bobby replied. He glanced at the table and saw it was set and had tortilla chips, salsa, and fixings for tacos sitting on it. 

“Coffee’s hot if you want a cup or we’ve got beer,” Sam offered.

“Beer will be good.”

“Go ahead and sit, it’s almost ready,” Dean told him as he took up the taco meat. “Sammy, sit those bowls on the table.”

“Got it.” Sam sat a bowl with Spanish rice and one with warm soft and hard taco shells on the table. He grabbed beers for everyone and took his seat at the table.

“Here we go, dinner is served,” Dean announced proudly as he sat the bowl of seasoned meat on the table.

“Well, boys, this is a treat,” Bobby praised them taking a couple of shells and filling them with meat before passing it on.

Everyone filled their plates and began to eat. They were too busy eating and enjoying the food to talk much. Nearly all the taco meat was devoured, along with the fixings and everyone was stuffed. 

Dean moaned and pushed his plate aside as he patted his stomach. 

“Man! I am stuffed.”

“I told you not to have that last taco,” Sam chastised him as he spooned the last of his rice into his mouth. He had better control of his eating and tried not to overdo it like Dean usually did. “So, are we done?”

“I think I am, I can’t eat another bite,” Dean huffed out.

They looked toward Bobby’s office when a phone started ringing and Bobby pushed his chair from the table to go answer it.

“Better go see who’s calling,” he grunted shuffling off toward his office.

“You want to wash or dry?” Sam asked gathering up Bobby’s plate, silverware, and his own.

“Wash,” Dean answered moving slowly as he gathered his dishes to take to the sink. He went back to the table and gathered the bowls to put the few leftovers in the fridge for another meal. 

**spn**

“What’s wrong Bobby?” Sam asked when he saw the concerned frown on his face as he stepped back into the kitchen.

“That was a hunter friend of mine. He was supposed to be meeting up with another hunter to check a possible case, but the guy never showed,” Bobby explained. “That’s not like him. I’ve known Jacob for ten years and hunted with him numerous times. He shows if he says he’s going to.”

“Maybe he’s just been delayed for some reason,” Dean offered as he listened to the older hunter talk.

“I’ve tried calling him, but it goes straight to voicemail and I have his private number I tried, but still didn’t get an answer.”

“Could he have maybe found another hunt he’s working before meeting up?” Sam questioned.

“He would have called Pete and let him know. You don’t leave a hunter in the lurch when they need backup. I got a feeling in my gut something has happened to him.”

“What can we do?” Dean asked drying his hands on a dishtowel.

“Let me put some feelers out and see what I can find out. I may need you boys to do some legwork for me.”

“Of course, Bobby, anything,” Sam assured him. “Do you have any idea where his last location might be? I can go online and see if I can find anything out.”

“Thanks boys, let me make some phone calls and I’ll get back to you.” Bobby turned to head back to his office leaving the brothers in the kitchen to finish up.

“I’m going to get together whatever dirty clothes we’ve got and do a load in case we need to head out,” Sam told Dean. “That way everything will be clean.”

“I’ll go change the oil in my Baby and look at those two cars for Bobby and then I’ll check the weapon’s bag to see if we need to restock anything,” Dean replied.

“We need more salt. I’ll see if Bobby has any in the basement.”

“If you need me, you know where to find me.” Dean headed into the living room and out the front door to move the Impala to the garage behind the house.

Sam headed upstairs to gather their dirty clothes to wash and he was going to see if he could help Bobby. No one took it lightly when a hunter went missing under mysterious circumstances. Every hunter knew the risks they took with each hunt they went on and knew it could be their last. 

The hunters Sam had met over the years were hard core, tough as nails, cautious and knowledgeable. Sure, there were the green horns who played at being hunters that either got killed on their first hunt or gave it up when they saw how dangerous it really was and the thrill wore off. From what Bobby had said about Jacob, he was a seasoned hunter and had been doing it for years so that threw up a red flag. Sam hoped there was just a mix-up and he would show back up with a good story to tell, but that might not be the case.

**spn**

Sam poured a fresh cup of coffee and headed for Bobby’s office. He thought he might need another cup and wanted to see if he had found any news about his friend.

“I brought you another cup of coffee, thought you might need it,” Sam told the older hunter, sitting the cup on his cluttered desk. “Anything yet?”

“No, I talked to Pete again, he’s got another hunter helping him. Jacob was supposed to meet him in Great Bend, Kansas and never showed.”

“Did Pete know where Jacob was coming from?”

“He thought Stanberry, Missouri or somewhere around there. He said Jacob was checking out a possible case but didn’t think he found anything and was heading his way.”

“Why don’t I check online and see if anything stands out around the area that Jacob might have been looking into?”

“Alright son, I’ve called Ash at the Roadhouse to see what he can find and asked Ellen to spread the word to be on the lookout for him. She’s going to keep her ears open for any gossip.”

“Okay, I’ll go grab my laptop and will be in the kitchen if you need me.”

“Alright, I’ve done about all I can do for now, I’m heading to the garage to see what Dean’s doing.”

“Okay Bobby,” Sam said. “And Bobby, we’ll find something out, don’t give up hope.”

“I’ll try.” Bobby moved around the desk to head out of the room and toward the front door. 

Sam watched his surrogate father walk away and it hit him just how precious life was and how easily it could be taken away. Both the brothers knew this from the loved ones they had lost and the sacrifices they had made. He sighed heavily and went upstairs to get his laptop to begin searching the last known area Jacob had been at, hoping to find clues to his whereabouts. 

Sam was still sitting at the table in the kitchen when Dean and Bobby came back inside for lunch. He had put some chicken tenders and rolls in the oven and some mac and cheese on the stove top for their lunch fifteen minutes before and got up to check them. He had opened a bag of salad and added a few more items to it for Bobby and him. He knew Dean would not want any.

“You cooking Sammy?” Dean asked going to the sink to wash his hands.

“Just fixing a little something for our lunch,” Sam replied. He moved his laptop and set the table as the food finished cooking. “It’ll be ready in just a second.”

“What can I do?”

“Fix the drinks.”

“Did you find anything Sam?” Bobby asked. He had gone to his bathroom to clean up before joining them in the kitchen.

“I’m not sure, but maybe. I’m running a search right now and it should be done by the time we finish lunch. I’m hoping it will give us the information we might need.”

“Tea or coffee Bobby?” Dean asked as he filled two glasses with ice and poured tea for him and Sam.

“Tea will be fine.”

“On it.”

“Grab the salad from the fridge Dean, and the dressings.”

“Okay Sammy, I swear one of these days you’re going to turn into a rabbit.”

“You know it wouldn’t hurt if you’d eat a little healthier Dean. You’re a heart attack waiting to happen,” Sam sighed rolling his eyes at his brother’s remark.

“Not going to happen bro, I’m as healthy as a horse.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“Boys, foods getting cold,” Bobby butted in before it went any further. He knew how the brothers jabbed and teased each other and how it could get out of hand. 

“Sorry, Bobby, salad?” Sam asked.

They ate lunch and cleaned the kitchen before getting back to the case of the missing hunter.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for going on this journey with me. Things are heating up and the search for the missing hunter gets intense. I do like comments; they make my day. NC**


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you finding anything?” Bobby asked as Sam looked over the information his search had compiled. 

“Not sure, Dean, can you get me a map of the states? If there’s one with just the central states only would be even better.”

“Sure, I’ll check,” Dean replied. He went to a dresser and started looking through the drawers where he knew Bobby kept a supply of maps and began searching for what Sam wanted. “Bingo!” Dean announced after ten minutes of searching. He tossed the map to Sam who unfolded it and spread it on the table.

“What are you looking for?” Bobby questioned.

“Well, at first I thought it was nothing and if you looked at it as separate incidents it didn’t really mean much, but when I started linking them together, I started seeing a pattern. At least I think I did.” Sam read from the report and began to mark the map with X’s. 

Dean and Bobby watched with interest until Sam was finished, trying to figure out what he was doing. Sam leaned back and studied what he had done.

“Wanna key us in on what you did?” Dean asked. Sometimes Sam forgot that others did not think like him and could not see things as clearly as he did.

“Right, sorry. I started with the last place Jacob was at, Stanberry, Missouri and looked for anything that might be a case to see if I could find anything he might have been checking out,” Sam explained as he pointed to the town on the map. “Then I branched out,” he continued using his finger to draw a circle around an area that included Iowa, Missouri, Kansas.

“Sammy, can you get to the main topic here, you’re putting me to sleep,” Dean complained, adding a yawn to get his point across.

Sam gave Dean a bitch face and snort before saying anything.

“If you count the number of missing person cases in, I did like a hundred-mile radius, it is six times the average anywhere else in the country.”

Dean looked at Sam and down at the map and back up at Sam with a puzzled look on his face.

“I don’t get it,” Dean finally shrugged.

“Someone is kidnapping people, but doing what with them?” Bobby asked. “And why has no one else put this together?”

“Because it spans three states and different towns around this circle,” Sam stated drawing a circle on the map. Different counties, different police forces, different jurisdictions, so if you really wasn’t looking closely, it could be missed.”

“And Jacob must have found something or ran across a clue or he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Maybe. I figure Dean and I can head that way tomorrow and look into it. Maybe we can find out what’s going on and where all these missing people have gone.”

“Do you have any information on the missing people?”

“Not yet, I was going to hack into some of the locals’ data bases and see what I can find.”

“If they’re from an area this big, I doubt there would be any connections between the victims.”

“And none of the people have turned up, dead or alive?”

“No, not a trace and that in itself is unusual if you ask me. Unless you’re a really good serial killer that hides his tracks and his victims.”

“Guess we’re heading out in the morning then,” Dean huffed. “I’ll double check the weapon’s bag.” He left the room to do that.

“That’s the clothes,” Sam commented when a buzzer went off in the laundry room. He got up and headed that way to get their clothes out of the dryer and fold them.

Bobby pulled the map around and studied it trying to see what Sam did. He took a different colored pen and began to connect the X’s making a circle. Almost in the middle was a town in Iowa called Prescott. 

“You find something Bobby?” Sam asked when we came back through with a basket of clean clothes.

“Maybe, go finish what you’re doing, and we’ll look at it,” Bobby told him.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Sam headed upstairs with the clean clothes and separated them, leaving Dean’s clothes on his bed. He headed back down and took a seat at the table. 

Bobby joined him after heating a cup of coffee and showed him what he had found.

“I think we need to start here,” Bobby pointed. “Prescott, Iowa. It’s almost in the center of the missing persons you marked on this map. I don’t know if it’s anything but won’t hurt to check it out.”

“I’ll see what reports I can find on the victims starting with the ones closest to there and work my way out,” Sam told him pulling his laptop toward him. “So, you gonna come with us?”

“Yes, I think this is bigger than we could ever imagine.”

“You don’t think it’s a serial killer, do you?”

“I think there’s something going on we don’t know about and the answers are in Iowa.”

“Got the weapon’s bag ready to go,” Dean told them as he strolled back into the room. He looked between Sam and Bobby for a moment sensing something. “What’d I miss?”

**spn**

The hunters were up early the next morning and prepared to leave for Prescott, Iowa. Sam had worked hard on getting all the missing person reports he could and printed them out the night before. He was not sure if they would help or not, but they did not have much else to go on. 

Bobby was going to follow in his truck so they would have two vehicles to use. He stocked his truck with weapons he thought would be useful and they stopped in town for him to gas the truck before heading south. He fell in behind Dean on the interstate and they cruised toward Iowa.

The drive was uneventful, and they made it to the small town in record time. It was lunchtime and Dean pulled into a diner that was located just off the main street of Prescott. The parking lot was already filling which was always a good sign. The brothers waited for Bobby to join them before heading toward the front doors. The stepped into a foyer and saw a sign that said, ‘ _Wait to be seated,_ ’ and stood there until the hostess came up and led them into the dining room and to a table on the far side of the room.

“Must be a popular spot, it’s starting to fill up,” Dean noted as he opened the menu to see what the place offered.

Sam glanced around at the other patrons in the place getting an unsettling feeling. He let his eyes fall to the menu for a moment and looked back up noticing that some of the other people were looking their way and quickly looked away when they saw Sam had seen them staring.

“Hello, I’m Mara, your waitress, what can I get you gentlemen to drink?” a young woman not much older than Dean asked as she stopped at their table.

“Coffee and water,” Bobby told her.

“Sweet tea with lemon,” Dean replied.

“Unsweet tea please,” Sam added, looking up at her to see a look of distrust in her eyes that vanished quickly.

“I’ll get these out to you along with some hot rolls.” Mara scribbled on her pad and hurried away before Sam could see more.

“Does anything feel strange to you guys?” Sam mumbled softly to Bobby and Dean.

“What is it Sam?” Bobby asked as he let his eyes roam around for a moment.

“I don’t know, something feels off with the people.”

“Maybe it’s you,” Dean offered, but casually perused the other people sitting around them. He could not help but think Sam was right. He could see some whispering and glancing their way before acting normal and eating their food.

“No, there’s something not right; I just don’t know….”

“Here we go, coffee, sweet tea and unsweet tea,” Mara announced sitting the glasses in front of each of them. “Enjoy the hot rolls.” She sat a basket of rolls in the middle of the table. “Are you ready to order or do you need another minute?”

“I’m ready,” Dean spoke first. “I’ll have the double cheeseburger, steak fries and a piece of your best pie. Oh, and could you have to cook throw some sautéed onions on the burger?”

“Of course,” Mara replied as she wrote out the order.

“I’ll have the turkey club sandwich with baked potato, butter only and a bowl of fruit,” Bobby recited handing her the menu.

“And for you sir?” she asked Sam.

“Ummm….A Cobb salad, ranch dressing on the side, and fruit. Could I get some crackers too?”

“No problem. I’ll get these orders in for you.” Mara looked sideways at Sam for a moment and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself, and walked away toward the window for the kitchen.

“That wasn’t strange at all,” Dean grunted. “She trying to flirt with you or something?”

“I don’t think so,” Sam replied taking a roll to eat. He cut it open and put a small amount of butter inside before taking a bite. They were good, but his mind was not on the food; it was on the reactions the townspeople where having with them being there. 

“I think it’d be a good idea to get a motel room and do some research about this town and see if anything sticks out or seems weird,” Bobby suggested when he started getting the same feelings as Sam.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Might be a good idea to have some background before contacting the locals,” Dean agreed.

They kept their conversation light as they stole glances to the people coming and going from the dining room. Mara came back with a large tray and stand that she set it on so she could serve them. She sat their orders down and went to get Bobby more coffee and the brother’s more tea. Once they were taken care of, she hurried off to deal with other customers, leaving them to eat.

Mara came back around to check on them and to see if they needed a to go box for anything. Dean ordered a tea to go and Sam got a small box for the salad he did not eat. Mara brought their bill, Dean’s tea, and the box placing it in front of Sam. She tried to smile at him, but it did not reach her eyes as she pressed a napkin into his hand before walking away. 

Sam acted like nothing was wrong as he shoved the napkin in his jacket pocket and then picked up his plate to rake the remaining salad into the box and seal it. Dean and Bobby divided up the bill and put cash in the holder allowing for a tip. They got up to leave and wove their way through the tables toward the front door. Sam looked back once at Mara who would not look at him as she carried drinks to another table.

Once they were outside and, in the car, Sam pulled the napkin from his pocket to look at it. Two words were printed on it in black marker _, ‘Help me’_. 

“Dean, Bobby, the waitress gave me this,” Sam said holding the napkin over the car seat for them to see. “What do you think it means?”

“I think you’re right Sam, there is definitely something going on in this town,” Bobby said. “Let’s get a motel room and sort this out.”

Dean started the car and was about to pull away when Sam called to him. 

“Wait Dean, I need to do something,” Sam told him. He quickly wrote down his cell number and searched for a dollar bill in his pocket before jumping back out and jogging back to the diner. He went back inside and looked for Mara. When he saw her, Sam went to her and smiled as he held out the money with the note hidden inside it. “I forgot to give you a tip,” he told her. “Maybe I’ll see you again before we leave.” He gave her a nod and headed back out to the Impala. Sam hoped she would call him because he wanted to help her if he could. He could sense Mara’s fear and uneasiness and wondered what had scared her.

* * *

**A/N: The mystery gets stranger as they work the case. Halfway through the story and we will find out what’s going and where are all the missing persons going in the next couple of chapters. I do like comments. NC**


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you finding anything Sammy?” Dean asked as he sipped his tea and looked at the missing person reports Sam had printed out before leaving.

“I don’t know. It seems like any other town we’ve been in but if you’ll look at the map, there’s not been a single person gone missing from this town. They have all been taken from surrounding towns.”

“But why? And why are no bodies showing up?”

“So, what’s located around or in the town?” Bobby asked. “Maybe something that wasn’t here before the people went missing?”

“Well, there’s farms surrounding the town, a couple were dairy farms. The usual stuff went on in town, building, new stores opening, old stores closing; I mean I’m not seeing anything that throws any red flags at me,” Sam replied with an angry huff. He leaned back in his chair when a ringing startled him until he realized it was his cell. He dug it from his jacket pocket and answered it. “Hello…Mara are you okay…Where are you…I’ll come get you, stay where you’re at.”

“What’s going on?” Dean asked listening to the one sided conversation.

“Mara, I need to borrow the car,” Sam told him getting up and holding out his hand.

“I’m coming with you,” Dean stated firmly.

“Okay, but let me do the talking, and you stay in the car,” Sam insisted. “She sounded scared and I don’t want to upset her any more than she already is.”

“Fine. We’ll do it your way.”

“I’ll see if I can find anything else out,” Bobby told them as he kept quiet while they talked.

“Okay Bobby, we’ll be back shortly.”

**spn**

“Where am I going Sammy?” Dean asked as they got in the Impala and pulled up to the road.

“Mara said she was at a church on Weaver Avenue. It’s about four blocks from the diner. Go…” Sam started as he pulled the address up on his cell. “Right and take a left at the light. You’ll run into Weaver in about five miles, go right on it and the church is about a mile down the road.”

“Alright, let’s go get your girlfriend.”

“She’s not…” Sam started but snorted when Dean laughed at him. “Jerk.”

“Right back at ya bitch.”

Dean followed Sam’s directions and pulled to the curb in front of a church that was lit by outside lights. Sam looked around before getting out and heading for the church door. He went in the door and stopped at the back to look around before cautiously walking up the aisle, looking for Mara. Sam was almost to the altar when Mara stepped from an alcove and stared at him.

“Hey, shall we get out of here?” Sam asked her.

“I can’t, they’ll find me,” she whispered.

“Who? Who are you afraid of Mara?”

“The ones who run the farm. They made a deal with some of the people in the town, some powerful people and now they run the town. They have people in the sheriff’s department, city officials, mayor’s office.”

“Where is this farm?”

“It’s an old dairy farm that had gone out of business. They took it over and I don’t know what they do there now, but it’s not a dairy business.”

“Can you tell me where it’s located?”

“It’s north of town on a country road called Hooper Creek. It was called Miller Dairy Farm.”

“Thanks Mara. Can I do anything for you? You can come with me and I’ll protect you. My brother and I have a room at the motel with our adopted dad. You can come stay there if you like.”

“No, I’ve got to go to work tomorrow, they watch all of us and won’t let us leave. It’s only some of the businesses that they control but they are expanding. And the thing is…” she started looking down at her wringing hands. “There’s something not right about these people.”

“What do you mean?” Sam questioned.

“You won’t believe me,” she sobbed.

“Try me, I’m pretty open minded.”

“I saw one get stabbed and it didn’t even faze him. The guy pulled the knife out and attacked the guy that stabbed him. I ran, but I thought I saw him bite him on the neck. They didn’t see me; I don’t’ think. That’s why I’m so scared. If they find out I did see them, I might disappear too,” she told him. “There have been people disappearing from the town and it’s not being investigated.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?”

“I can’t, I have family I have to think about.”

“If you need me, you have my number,” Sam told her squeezing her hands in large, warm ones. “We’ll figure this out and put a stop to it.”

“Thank you,” Mara told him, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Mara, why did you reach out to me?”

“Because I knew you didn’t live around here, and, well, you had kind eyes.”

“Stay safe Mara. Maybe I’ll see at the diner again.”

“Be careful. I think these are very dangerous people.”

“Don’t worry, we can take care of ourselves.” Sam gave her a brief hug before stepping away and heading back outside to his brother.

“Where is she?” Dean asked when Sam dropped into the passenger seat and saw no one was with him.

“She’s not coming but I got some information for us to check out,” Sam told him. “I’m sure now this is our kind of thing from what she told me.”

“Okay, we’ll head back to the motel and see what you have.” Dean pulled from the curb and did a U-turn to head back the way he came. He could tell the wheels were turning in Sam’s head and wondered what he had found out.

**spn**

Dean let them back into the room and looked around for Bobby. They had gotten a suite with two bedrooms, one with a queen bed and one with two doubles. It seemed logical and made it easier to work the case being in the same room. He did not see Bobby and looked to the bathroom, but he was not there either.

“Wonder where Bobby went?” Dean asked seeing his bag was still in his bedroom.

“Don’t know, maybe he…” Sam started when the door behind him started to open. 

Dean pulled his gun and aimed it at the door, but dropped his arm when Bobby came into the room.

“Sorry Bobby,” Dean huffed putting his gun away.

“It’s okay son, I was talking to a couple of maids and found a few things out. Did the lass not come back with you?”

“No,” Sam answered. “She was afraid to. She has to be at work tomorrow, but she did tell me some information that explains a few things.”

“Who wants to go first?” Dean asked looking between his brother and their surrogate father.

“Go ahead Sam,” Bobby told him. “I’ll see if what I found out is the same.”

“Mara said that there have been townspeople gone missing here too, but they are not reported so there would be no files on them. She said some people moved into an abandoned dairy farm outside of town called Miller Dairy Farm and they are doing something there that’s shady. They have eyes and ears all over the town, include the cops. I don’t think they’re human. Mara said she saw one get stabbed and it didn’t injure him.”

“Bobby, your turn,” Dean said.

“The maids are illegals and are afraid of being turned in, so they keep their mouths shut, but they said illegals have gone missing too and one said she saw ‘ _El Diabo.’_ ”

“The devil,” Sam mumbled. “I’ll see what I can find out about this Miller Farm and see if I can find some maps, so we’ll know the lay of the land.” Sam got his laptop out and turned it on to start searching.

“Any idea Bobby?” Dean asked him.

“Whoever or whatever it is, they look human, at least part of the time. There’s a number of suspects that would fit that description.”

“I say we scope it out after it gets dark and see what is going on around here.” Dean turned to his brother waiting to see what he could find on the farm that hopefully would make their job easier for tonight. “Bobby, I know we don’t know anything yet, but think we should send out an SOS to any hunters that are nearby to head this way? I’m thinking this might be more than we can handle.”

“You know you may be right Dean. I’ll call Ellen at the Roadhouse to start spreading the word and call a couple of hunters I trust and see if any of them are close. Maybe we’ll find enough out tonight to know what we’re up against and can get this handled before anyone else goes missing.” Bobby stepped away and took out his cell to start making calls. He figured if he could get other hunters heading here now, they could get here by tomorrow to help. 

* * *

**A/N: They have more facts and now have a location to check out. Anyone have any ideas what this is going? Thank you for taking this journey with me. Only four more chapters to go. I do like comments. NC**


	7. Chapter 7

Dean pulled the Impala over into a wooded area before getting to the dairy farm. They got out and armed themselves before taking flashlights and hiking the rest of the way to the farm. Dean used hand signals for the others to stop as he gazed at a guardhouse, gate and chain link fence that was blocking the way into the farm. 

“Why would an old dairy farm need a guardhouse and gate?” Dean mumbled studying the lighted area with a critic eye.

“Must be hiding something.”

“If we head around that way, I think we can find a way in,” Sam suggested looking both ways to see what looked the best route. He moved through the woods parallel to the fence making sure he was out of sight of the guardhouse before sneaking to the fence and checking it out. “Here,” he called quietly to the others. “We can break these metal ties and get the fence pulled apart enough to get in.”

Dean moved up beside Sam and pulled out a small pry bar to use for breaking the ties and Sam pulled on the fencing, enlarging a hole big enough for them to get through. He put the fence back in place and marked it so they could find it to get back out.

Sam had found an aerial map of the farm so they could pinpoint where the buildings were located so they would know where to search. Bobby suggested they start in the barn first since that would be the likely place to hide something. 

The three hunters slunk through the shadows toward the barn and saw a side door that would allow them access. Dean quickly picked the lock and checked for any alarms before cautiously opening the door enough for them to enter. The inside was dimly lit with overhead lights, but what surprised them was the sterile appearance of the large area. There was no dirt or dust or debris anywhere that they could see. 

Dean motioned Sam to go left and he went right toward what looked like offices and Bobby headed toward an area that was divided by thick, heavy plastic sheeting to see what was behind it.

Sam could tell where the stalls for the cattle should be and moved the curtain that hid what was there now. He faltered in his steps with what he saw. There was a hospital bed with a male, middle age guy in it either unconscious or asleep. An IV hung on a pole by the bed going into one arm. He looked at the port on the other side trying to figure out what it was used for and then saw the bags to collect blood on the table beside the bed. He knew what they were from snitching blood from a hospital when Dean needed a transfusion. There was a chart hanging at the end of the bed and he grabbed it to check it out. 

The paperwork listed an ID number, blood type, sex, age, and number of pints of blood taken. He frowned in puzzlement trying to piece this together. Sam moved down to the next stall and found a female in the same condition as the man, but she looked sicker and paler. He decided she may have been there longer and was starting to show the signs of so much blood being taken from her. Sam stepped out and looked down the two rows of curtained stalls wondering if they all had someone behind them. 

He moved down to the end and opened a door to find a room with coolers that had bags of blood stored in them. There were boxes and packing supplies for shipping the blood stacked on a table nearby. The blood was being shipped out, but to where, Sam wondered. He investigated further and saw rolls of labels marked ‘ _Special Delivery’_ , ‘ _Handle With Care’_ , and _‘Overnight Delivery_ ’. There was a freezer sitting nearby and opened it to find dry ice to be used with packing the blood. He saw collapsed boxes of different sizes, bubble wrap, and tape, stacked neatly on a shelfing unit and thought this was really organized and wondered who was behind all this.

Dean stepped into an office and looked around at the file cabinets, desk, computer station, chairs, and baskets with file folders in them. He picked up a couple of folders and looked at the contents seeing addresses, units of blood, and payments listed on each page. He tried another and found a list of different body parts and dollar amounts by each item. He was not sure what was going on here but knew it was nothing good. The only thing he could think of was someone was selling off blood and body parts for a profit by the amount of money listed on the pages he found. He growled angrily wondering how long this had been going on and how many lives had been lost during that time.

Bobby pushed through the thick plastic and into a room that was dark and smelled heavily of blood. He let his light slowly pan over the room and saw a couple of autopsy tables sitting in the middle that were coated in dried blood. On a table to the side were an array of knives, hacksaws, electric saws, and other instruments that could be used to cut up a body. He saw a door that looked like a freezer over on one wall and moved to it to look inside. Cold air hit him in the face and when he could see, he saw bags of human body parts stacked inside and a couple of bodies that had not be hacked apart. Bobby had seen enough to get the gist of what was going on here. He headed back out into the other room to find the boys.

Dean stepped from the office as Bobby stepped from the other room. They both froze when voices reached them from the front of the barn. Dean looked frantically for Sam but did not see him anywhere. The voices drew closer as Bobby forcefully pulled Dean to the side door and through it, knowing it would not do any good if they got caught. He did not want to leave Sam but knew he could take care of himself until they could get help here and shut this place down.

“We can’t leave Sammy,” Dean hissed with concern, as he tried to get away from Bobby.

“Sam will be okay. He can hide and take care of himself. We need to get out of here and bring help,” Bobby insisted pulling Dean back toward the fence. They found the opening they had made and slipped back through it and headed into the woods.

Dean pulled up short when they got into the woods and looked back toward the barn hoping to see Sam coming their way. They waited fifteen minutes, but Sam still did not show, and Bobby decided they needed to leave before they got caught.

**spn**

Sam had seen enough and started to head back to the others when he heard voices outside. He ducked back behind the tables, squeezing under one to hide as the door opened. He was glad the air was heavy with the smell of blood so they would not smell him.

“Do we need to check any of the cows before we head back to the house?” one voice asked.

“Nope, the boss wants us to grab a few bags of blood for his meal. Man, I never thought being a vampire could be this easy. We have all the blood we can drink, and we’re getting paid to grab easy targets and bring them here.”

“Yeah, it’s a better life than having to hunt our meals and dodge hunters and cops. This is the life.”

“The Boss has got a great head for business. Who would think you could sell blood and body parts online and make a living at it?”

“We’ll need to give the next dose of sedatives in the morning to keep the donors docile.”

“I’m thinking number 1201 and 1400 are about done and will need to be moved to the cutting room.”

“Yeah, we’ll check them in the morning and let the tech decide.”

“Here we go, Boss likes B positive, doesn’t he?”

“Yep, the good stuff. C’mon, maybe we can catch the game when we’re done. Think Steve and Bob are up to some betting on the game?”

“Oh yeah, they’re both dumb jerks; we can take them for all they have,” the other laughed. “C’mon, the Boss doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Sam listened to the conversation from his hiding place, being perfectly still and barely breathing as he waited for the vampires to leave. He stayed under the table for another ten minutes to be sure they were gone before slipping out and rolling his stiff shoulders and neck and drawing in a deep breath grimacing at the heavy smell of blood. He pulled his cell out and sent a text to Dean to be sure they got away. Sam decided to stay and see what help he could be to the victims and what damage he could do to this operation. He never believed they would ever find something like this. It was a blood and body parts mill run by business savvy vampires. 

**spn**

Dean and Bobby were almost back to the Impala when Dean’s cell beeped softly that he had a message. He stopped and used his flashlight to see if it was from Sam.

“Sonovabitch!” Dean spat when he read what Sam had sent.

“What is it? Is Sam okay?”

“Yeah, he’s still in there. Seems this place is run by vampires who are selling the blood and body parts to other monsters. They’re making a killing by his account and from what I found I agree. He wants to stay to try and help the victims and insisted he will be careful. He wants us to bring help back.”

“Balls!” Bobby growled angrily. 

“I’m going back to help Sam.”

“No, you’re not boy. Sam doesn’t need you getting caught and possibly hurt or getting him caught too. He can handle himself and maybe it’s a good thing. Send him a text back to call Ash at the Roadhouse. He can walk Sam through letting him hack their computer system and Ash can take out any alarms, cameras, or security measure for us. It’ll make our job easier when we come back.”

“I don’t like it Bobby. Every cell in my body is telling me to go back in and help Sammy,” Dean complained but did as he was asked. He sent Sam a text about calling Ash and to be careful and don’t get caught or he’d kick his ass when they came back.

“C’mon son, now that we know what we’re dealing with, we need to hit up some funeral homes for dead man’s blood. I got a couple of replies from fellow hunters stating they will be here in the next six hours. A couple of others it will take a little long, but they are all heading this way to help.”

“Good, we don’t know how many vamps we’ll be dealing with, so we need to be prepared,” Dean replied. “Sam got the message and will call Ash. He swears he’ll be okay and for me not to worry, like I can do that. Let’s go and get some dead man’s blood so we can come back. I don’t want Sammy in there by himself any longer than he has to be.”

They continued to the Impala and headed back to town to find some funeral homes and stock up on dead man’s blood and would fill syringes to handout to other hunters when they got there so they could use it and hopefully have the upper hand over the vampires. He could not stop worrying about Sam trapped in the lion’s den, so to speak, and what might happen to him if he got caught. There would be hell to pay if any of them laid a hand on his little brother.

* * *

**A/N: Now the hunters know what is going on and need to stop it. Sam will do what he can to help the victims and keep himself safe. Thank you for reading my story. I do like comments. NC**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam went to the door and carefully turned the knob slowly not wanting the click to be heard in the other room. He pushed on the door and let it open a crack before stopping and listening for any sounds that meant the vampires were still hanging around. When all he heard was silence, Sam eased the door open enough to slip out and hugged the side wall, staying in the shadows. He pulled his cell back out when he felt it vibrate in his pocket and pulled up the text from Dean.

With the way clear, Sam hurried down the row of stalls toward where Dean told him the office was. He glanced through a glass window set in the door before slipping inside to find the computer system. He dropped into the seat and dialed the number Dean gave him, waiting for it to ring.

_“Roadhouse,”_ a female voice answered.

“Ellen, it’s Sam, Sam Winchester, I need to talk to Ash,” he whispered quickly.

_“Sam, are you okay? What’s going on?”_ she questioned hearing the slight stress and urgency in his voice.

“In the middle of a hunt and I’m sort of in the lion’s den right now. I need Ash’s expertise to hack a computer system.”

_“Hold on honey, I’ll get him, you be careful you hear me?”_

“I am Ellen, thanks.”

Sam could hear noises from the bar as the receiver was laid down and Ellen’s voice calling to Ash over the other to get a move on, he was needed asap. He looked around the room with interest, wondering what he could find useful.

_“Sam, my man, how’s it shaking?”_ Ash greeted him in his laid back, probably high, way.

“Hey, Bobby told me to call you to hack a computer system for us. We need you to take out any cameras and security systems so when they come back, they can get in.”

_“Are you at the computer?”_

“Yeah, I just turned it on but there’s a password needed.”

_“No problem, we can bypass that and get in by a backdoor. Type this…”_

Sam listened to Ash’s instructions and typed quickly on the keyboard until he got the desktop up and allowed remote access for Ash. 

“Are you good? Do I need to do anything else?” Sam asked as he saw the cursor begin to move on its own.

_“We’re good dude, I’ll take it from here. What are I looking for?”_

“There are vampires running a blood and body farm here. They’re kidnapping people and keeping them alive to drain their blood and then when they are used up, they cut them up to sell the body parts. While you’re in there see if you can find a list of buyers and sort it by states. That may give us a way to track down the monsters buying from these vampires.”

_“Will do. Should I send it in an email to you?”_

“Yes, and send a copy to Bobby too, to be on the safe side,” Sam answered wanting to be sure it did not get lost.

_“I’ll send the complied report when I have it ready, check in about an hour and it should be there.”_

“Thanks Ash, better run.”

_“Watch your back Sam. If I see anything super weird, I’ll text you.”_

“Sounds good, bye.” Sam turned off the monitor so if anyone came in here, they would not know the system was being used. He went to the filing cabinets and picked the lock, opening the top drawer and looking at the files. There were numbers on the tabs like on the charts of each victim. He opened one up and found a picture and driver’s license taped to one side and a form with basic information filled out on the other side. He stepped back and looked at the filing cabinets wondering if they all held files on the missing persons he had found. 

When Sam stepped from the office, he looked toward the plastic draped doorway near the office and moved that way, curious to see what was behind the blurry wall. He found an opening and parted the curtain sticking his head in, to glance around before stepping into the room. Sam wrinkled his nose at the sickening odor that assaulted him. 

He looked around and stiffened when he realized what this room was used for. The tables, the things to dismember a body, rolls of plastic wrap and what looked like a freezer off to one side. He swallowed hard, fighting back to bile that rose in his throat, and backed out of the room not wanting to see any more. He needed to see what he could do for the victims being drained of their life’s blood to take his mind off what he had seen.

Sam headed back out and to the first stall on the right and slipped behind the curtain. He looked at the IV setup and to the man lying on the bed in a comatose state. He noticed bottles of a sedative sitting on a cabinet with syringes by it. Sam picked one up and looked at it, recognizing the name from some research he had done before. He stopped the flow of the liquid figuring it was spiked with the sedatives he found. He moved down to the next person and did the same until all the IV’s had been stopped. Sam was sure the victims would be unconscious for the next twelve hours or more depending on how long they had been given the sedative. 

Something bugged him and he went back to the room where the blood was stored and took a closer look at the trays in the coolers. He saw each tray had a four digit number on the end and that number was also on the bags of blood. It seemed the vampires took great care to keep the blood safe and fresh so it could be sold to their customers. Some trays had twice as many bags than others and Sam went back out to grab a chart from the end of a bed to look at the paperwork again. He scanned the trays and found the same number as on the chart.

Since he knew whose blood was whose now, Sam grabbed a pair of gloves to put on before taking several bags of blood from the first tray that was full thinking this person had been here longer than others and would be the sickest and weakest one. He started looking for the same number and found it in the third room he checked.

He took the IV line and pulled it from the bag to attach to one of the blood bags so he could give the woman a transfusion of her own blood. He attached the other bag to the port on her other arm and started the flow of blood. When he was sure it was flowing okay, he headed back to the room to get more bags and find who they belonged to.

It was nearly two hours later that he had blood transfusing for all the victims, hoping this would give them a better chance at survival. Sam was shocked by the organization and how the vampires had been able to fly under the radar all this time and not get caught. He did not know how long this place had been running, but it made him sick to think of the innocent lives that were lost here. Sam pulled his cell out when it vibrated and saw a text from Dean. He stopped long enough to read it and sighed with relief. 

They had gotten some dead man’s blood and there were other hunters on their way to help. Dean stressed that Sam needed to stay hidden and not get caught. He huffed a laugh at Dean’s last sentence, _‘he’d kill him if he got killed’_ , knowing it was his way of saying he was worried.

Sam sent one back letting Dean know he was okay, and Ash was working on the computer system. He assured Dean he was being careful and would be ready when they came back. He pocketed his cell and began to explore again. He found another door that was a supply closet and looked over what was there.

An idea popped in his head when he saw the bottles of alcohol lining one shelf. He found rolls of gauze and gathered bottles of the alcohol in his arms and took it to a table sitting in a far corner. He opened the bottles and stuffed gauze into the top leaving enough to hang out about five inches. These would make great Molotov cocktails to defend himself. He looked around and found an empty box to sit the bottles in and made sure he still had the lighter Dean insisted he carry, and that it would light. Knowing he could not do anything else for the victims, Sam decided to check on the other buildings that were nearby to see what was in them. He picked up his box with the cocktails to take with him.

**spn**

The yard was lit by outside lights so Sam stayed as much in the shadows as he could. He got to another building and slipped into it. He found several vans, and a couple of other vehicles stored in there. He went to the first one to check if it was unlocked and popped the hood. He pulled the distributor caps to put it out of commission and quietly closed the hood back. Sam moved to the other ones and did the same, not wanting the vampires to have a way of escaping. 

Sam found a place near the door to hunker down and keep watch while he waited for the coming day. He sent a text to Dean to let him know where he was and to text him when he got here so he would be ready. It was not but a few minutes before Dean answered back to let him know they would be heading that way soon to hang in there and stay hidden. He pocketed his cell and peeked out of the crack in the door to see if there was any activity going on. All he heard and saw where the noises and creatures of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Help is on the way for Sam. Morning can’t come soon enough for him. Only two more chapters and the journey will be over. Thank you for coming along for the ride. I do like comments. NC**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean snuck out of the funeral home with three jars of dead man’s blood and hurried to the Impala. He was going to coat arrows for his crossbow and his throwing knives with the thick red liquid and fill syringes to hand out to the other hunters when they got there to help. He cranked the car and headed back to the motel where Bobby was waiting and communicating with several hunters who would be there in less than an hour. 

He was uptight and walking on the edge of a sword knowing Sam was still behind enemy lines and that scared the hell out of him. He wanted to head back to the farm and burn it to the ground, but knew he had to be prepared to get the victims out and they needed to be sure all the vampires were dealt with. He did not want this to start up some place else and more innocent people lose their lives.

It did not take him long to get back to the motel and let himself into their room. Bobby was on the phone talking to someone and sending directions and coordinates out to those who were farther away so they could come straight to the farm.

“You okay son?” Bobby asked Dean when he saw the dark look on his face. He had seen it before over the years and it always involved his brother being in trouble or hurt by someone. It also meant that Dean was the deadliest hunter around during this time.

“I’m fine,” he stated, no emotion in his voice as he clenched his jaw tightly. He went to his weapon’s bag to get his throwing knives and arrows. Dean took a seat at the table and took out one of the jars of blood to start dipping each weapon in the dark, thick liquid, coating them thoroughly before laying them to the side to dry. Once he was done, he began to fill the syringes and line them up on the table. Dean coated the knives and arrows one more time to be sure they would work on the vampires.

Bobby knew it would not do any good trying to talk to him in his state of mind and did not try. He poured Dean a cup of coffee and sat it by his hand. All he could do was let him know he was there if he needed to talk. Bobby knew this was hard on Dean having to wait on the others to get there before he could go help Sam. He was not going to be off this tight rope he was balancing on until Sam was safe and they were together again. 

A knock sounded at the door and Bobby got up to answer it. He held his gun to his side as he cracked the door and saw fellow hunters standing outside.

“Bobby,” Mackie nodded as he stepped into the room.

“Mackie, Reid, glad you could make it,” Bobby replied opening the door wider so they could come in.

Dean looked up at the new arrivals knowing one but not the other. He nodded to Mackie but did not speak. Dean went back to sharpening his machete and laid it aside to do another one he was taking to Sam.

“So, what do we have here?” Mackie asked.

“Vampire nest,” Bobby said. “They’re kidnapping people and using them as blood banks to sell to other monsters and when they use them up, they sell the body parts.”

“That’s just sick dude!” Reid blurred out.

“How many are we looking at?”

“Don’t know, Dean how ‘bout texting Sam and see how many he’s seen so far.”

“Okay,” Dean replied digging his cell out and sending a text. He waited impatiently for him to answer, clutching the cell tightly in his hand until it beeped. He jerked his cell back up to read what Sam sent back. “Sammy says he knows of five from the two that were talking in the barn. There was one at the guard house so that makes six, but there may be more.”

“And there’s four of us…”

“Make that five, Sammy’s at the farm.”

“There’s one more hunter almost here and then we’ll head out,” Bobby told everyone.

“I’m Reid, don’t think I’ve met you,” Reid spoke to Dean eyeing the things on the table.

“Dean,” Dean replied getting up and taking the throwing knives and hiding them in different pockets in his clothes. He strapped a sheath for his machete to his belt. “We need to be ready to leave.”

“It won’t be long Dean. I know you want to get to your brother, but we need the manpower son. We want to take them all out and come out of this in one piece.”

“That’s my brother in there, Bobby,”

“I know son, but he’s a good hunter and can take care of himself. He’ll play it smart,” Bobby tried to assure him. 

“I’ll give it fifteen more minutes and I’m going back with or without everyone else,” Dean stated firmly before grabbing his bags and Sam’s to take to the Impala. He opened the trunk and sat them inside since he was not coming back here after they took out the vampires and got Sam back. Dean looked out into the parking lot when an older model truck pulled in and drove slowly toward him. 

A tough looking, middle aged black man got out of the truck and looked at Dean for a moment before moving toward him. 

“Is this where the party’s at?” he asked, his voice rough and deep.

“Depends on what you’re looking for,” Dean replied standing his full height and glaring at him.

“Singer around?”

“Yeah, inside,” Dean grunted nodding toward the motel door. He walked ahead of him and opened the door so they could go inside. 

All eyes looked their way as they moved to the middle of the room and stopped.

“Bobby Singer,” the hunter growled.

“Rufus Turner,” Bobby greeted him with just as much gruff. “Thanks for coming.”

“Rufus, been a while,” Mackie greeted the new arrival. “This is Reid, we’ve been partnering up for nearly a year.”

“So, what’s the mess you’re in now Singer?” Rufus asked.

“Found a nest of enterprising vampires that’s been kidnapping folks and draining them to sell their blood on the black market.”

“Well, that’s a first. When are we heading out?”

“Now,” Dean stated loudly, eager to get back to the farm. “Everyone take a few syringes. They have dead man’s blood in them. It won’t kill a vamp, but it will slow it down enough to make the kill easier.” He passed out the syringes and stored some in his jacket pocket. “Let’s go, I’m driving.”

“There’s a diner on the way where we can drop a couple of the cars off and double up,” Bobby told them. “No need taking all of cars in. Dean, you know the place.”

“Yeah,” he called over his shoulder.

“We’ll follow you guys,” Mackie shrugged getting up along with Reid.

Dean headed for the door and to his car as the others followed slower behind him. They got in their cars and waited for Dean to lead the way to the diner. It took him fifteen minutes to get across town to the twenty-four hour diner and he pulled to the back of the large parking lot away from the other cars. The lot was starting to fill as dawn was fast approaching, and the working people were coming in for breakfast.

Bobby got out and rode with Dean and Rufus rode with Mackie and Reid. Dean sent a quick text to Sam that they were on their way to lay low until they got there. He looked to the horizon as a new day was starting. He was anxious and could not help the feeling of anticipation for the hunt. He was in his element and this is what he did best. Dean was a born hunter and probably one of the best out there, especially when partnered with his brother, Sam.

**spn**

Dean pulled into the same pull off and made sure to leave room for the other car. He got out and went to the trunk to arm himself and get ready for the battle they were facing. He pulled the crossbow out and slipped it over his shoulder, letting it hang behind him. He settled the quiver at his waist and filled it with the special arrows he had dipped in blood. Dean slipped one machete into a sheath on his belt and clipped the other on the other side to give to Sam when he found him.

“So, we need to lure the one in the guard house out and I can take him down with an arrow,” Dean suggested.

“He needs to be stopped from alerting anyone else in the house,” Mackie added. 

“I can drive up to the guard house and pretend I’m lost or something,” Reid offered. “That would get him out and then Dean can have his shot.”

“Works for me,” Rufus shrugged. “Let the young ones do the heavy lifting.”

“Give me ten minutes to get in place and drive up there,” Dean nodded before heading off into the woods. He planned on getting as close as could to the guard house to have a better shot. He made his way quickly and quietly through the trees until he found a good spot and dropped to the ground to crawl to the edge of the trees. He brought the crossbow around and loaded it with an arrow before relaxing his shoulders and taking aim. 

The car drove toward the gate and slowed to a stop. The vampire came out and was talking to Reid who had a map out and was holding it out to him acting like he was lost and trying to get directions.

Dean took in a slow breath as he aimed at the center mass of the body. He waited until the vampire turned and was pointing down the road before he fired, sending the steel arrow into his body. The vampire stumbled against the car and tried to lunge toward the shack to sound the alarm, but Reid was out of the car and used his machete to cut his head off.

Dean stood up and whistled for the others as he jogged to the shack. He grabbed the body and pulled it back inside out of sight while Reid moved his car to the side. Dean opened the gate and then destroyed the controls so it could not be closed again. He came out as the others joined him. They left Reid at the shack to guard it and stop anyone else from coming in. 

“Got room for one more?” a voice called quietly to them from the edge of the trees. “Got word you needed help on a hunt and followed Bobby’s directions.”

“Caleb, good to see you man,” Dean greeted the new hunter when he recognized him.

“Dean, my man, figured you’d be here. So, what are we walking into?”

“Vampire nest.”

“Haven’t had one of those in a while. Where’s your brother?”

“Inside hiding and waiting on us.”

“Ladies, let’s hold off on the tea social until this hunt is over. We should head out,” Bobby said sarcastically.

“Think Sam could maybe cause a distraction and get the vampires outside?” Rufus asked. “It’d be a little easier to take them out if we have room to fight.”

“Yeah, let me text him and see what he can do,” Dean replied. He pulled his cell out and sent a message to Sam and waited for a response. “He says okay we’ll know when to attack.”

“Let’s go,” Bobby ordered.

The hunters made their way down the driveway toward the main house. They positioned themselves around the yard and waited. Dean stiffened when he saw Sam slip from a building near the house and run toward another. He jumped when suddenly a loud explosion ripped through the air blowing the front of the building Sam just exited outward. 

It was not even a minute before bodies poured from the house and out into the yard to see what had happened. Dean took aim and shot one vampire with an arrow and readied the bow to shoot again. He looked up when another vampire was suddenly on fire and saw Sam standing behind him holding something in his hand. He ran toward Sam as he fired again taking down another, knowing the blood would slow them for the others to make the kill.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled when he got closer. He pulled the extra machete from his belt and gave it a toss toward him as he continued toward the front door.

Sam snagged the machete that Dean had thrown his way and brought it around in a hard swing like a baseball bat to decapitate the head from a female vampire. He looked out into the yard and saw separate fights going on as the hunters battled the vampires. Headless bodies were falling around the yard and hunters were using all the tricks they knew and the syringes of blood to take the vampires down. Sam automatically followed Dean toward the house to check and see if there were more inside. 

* * *

**A/N: The calvary has arrived and the fight is on. Thank you for taking this journey with me and only one chapter left and we will be done. I do like comments. NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We have come to the end of the journey once again and I hoped you enjoyed the ride. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you will join be again with my next one. I do like to know your thoughts. Please Comment. NC**

* * *

Dean shed the crossbow on the porch and gripped the machete tightly in his hand as he opened the front door and looked inside before stepping into the foyer. He looked both ways and motioned Sam to head to the right as he moved to the left. It was quiet inside the house, but Dean could just make out noises coming from a room off to the left. He crept down the hall and stepped into the room, quickly switching his machete to his left hand.

“Going somewhere?” Dean growled out to the vampire that was standing in front of an open safe and stuffing money into a pack.

The vampire jerked around and eyed Dean warily as he stepped slowly to the side as he spoke. “Well, guess we were lucky it lasted this long.”

“Yeah, we’re shutting down this little operation of yours asshole.”

“But you forgot one thing,” he sneered at Dean.

“Really? What is that?”

“You’re not immune to bullets,” he yelled pulling a gun from a drawer and firing at Dean. 

Dean stumbled to the side but felt a burning sensation across his bicep and growled angrily as he pulled a throwing knife out and flicked it hard while he dived the other way. The knife found its mark in the vampire’s stomach.

“Ha, a knife won’t hurt me,” the vampire spat as he started to pull it out. His eyes widened in shock when suddenly a burning sensation began in his stomach and waves of pain raced through this body. “What…Did…” he asked hoarsely as he fell to his knees.

“Dean man’s blood; it’s poison to your kind,” Dean snarled. He laid his machete on the desk and stepped around it as he pulled two syringes from his pocket. “I’m not going to give you an easy out you bastard. You’re going to burn.” Dean pulled the caps from the needles with his mouth and spat them aside. He drove the needles into the vampire’s neck and emptied the contents into his body.

The vampire screeched with pain as he started to jerk and spasm as he fell to the floor and streaks of black began to spread over his body. He stared with hatred at Dean but was helpless to stop him.

Dean looked in the pack and saw bundles of money. He investigated the safe seeing a couple of ledgers and pulled them out to stuff into the pack and shouldered it. He picked up his machete and went to the gas fireplace to turn it on allowing the gas to start filling the room. He turned on his heels and left the room, leaving the writhing vampire alone to suffer.

“Sammy,” Dean called as he headed for the front door.

“Here, I found one more and took him out,” Sam huffed.

“Let’s see how the others are doing. We need to drag the bodies in here and blow the house to get rid of the evidence.”

“Good idea.”

The brothers stepped from the house to see the others had killed the vampires.

“Bobby; let’s get the bodies inside,” Dean called to him. “We can burn the house down and get rid of the bodies.”

“You heard him,” Bobby told the others. “Get those bodies in the house.”

“I’ll text Reid to bring the one in the guard house down,” Mackie replied.

“I’m going to find Jacob,” Bobby told Dean before he headed for the barn.

“Was there a gas stove in the kitchen Sammy?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Need to jerk the gas line loose so when the fire starts it’ll make it stronger.”

“Alright,” Sam grunted as he grabbed the legs of a vampire and drug the body toward the house. “I’ve got some Molotov cocktails we can use to soak the bodies.”

“Of course, you do,” Dean chuckled knowing Sam was resourceful.

The bodies and heads were piled into one room and doused with the alcohol. Sam went back into the kitchen and jerked the gas line free letting the room fill with gas. Once Reid brought the other body to add to the pile, Dean took one cocktail and let Sam lite the fuse before tossing it onto the pile of bodies. Flames shot up and spread quickly as the fire devoured the vampires and spread to the rest of the room. They quickly stepped from the house and moved toward the barn where the other hunters were waiting. Everyone ducked when the house suddenly exploded, raining debris down all around the yard.

**spn**

Bobby stepped into the dimly lit barn and moved to the curtained stalls. He jerked the curtains out of the way and looked at the person lying on the bed. He moved to the other side and did the same and moved down the row until he found who he was looking for. Jacob lay in the bed not moving.

“Jacob, you need to wake up,” Bobby called to him as he slapped lightly at his cheeks trying to rouse him.

Jacob moaned and rolled his head as he pried his eyes open and tried to focus on the man in front of him. He groaned and started to shift in the bed.

“Here let me help you sit up.” Bobby helped him to sit up, holding him in place as he leaned over. He looked toward the opening when a loud explosion rocked outside. “We need to get out of here so we can call the feds in to help the others.”

“B’by?” Jacob asked still disoriented.

“Yeah, think you can walk?”

“I’ll try.”

With Bobby’s help, they made it outside where the others were waiting. Caleb moved to help Bobby hold Jacob as they looked at the burning house.

“We need to call the feds and state cops in,” Bobby told them.

“Yeah, Mara said some of the locals were on the take as well as high level officials.”

“I think I have evidence that will help with that,” Dean said pulling out the ledgers and looking at one. “Seems the vamps were detailed and listed all the pay offs to the humans in town. We can leave this for them, and they can make the arrests.”

“A good cover story is organ harvesting and selling on the black market,” Sam suggested. “What’s in the barn will point to that.”

“Yeah, and the victims won’t be able to dispute it either since they were unconscious all the time.”

“Reid, why don’t you bring the car down so Jacob doesn’t have to walk so far?”

“I had Ash look for a monster customer list while he was in their computer system and he emailed the list. I can divide it up and send the names and addresses to everyone to check them out,” Sam told them.

“Sounds like some easy hunts, sure send me some names,” Mackie replied.

“Hey, me too, I’ll run them down,” Caleb agreed.

“They’re grouped by state to make it easier. I’ll get them sent to you.”

“Hold up, I grabbed this before I left the leader in the house to roast,” Dean said. “Thought we should get a little compensation for the job.” He reached in and handed each hunter a bundle of money, even Jacob and kept whatever was left in the pack.

“Now I say that’s a nice reward,” Rufus nodded thumbing through the money for a moment before pocketing it.

“I’ll go get the car,” Reid said jogging to the front gate.

“Jacob can ride with you guys and we’ll meet up at the diner,” Bobby told them. “He can ride back home with me and rest up for a few days.”

“C’mon Sammy, let’s go get the Impala,” Dean said. He slapped him on the shoulder as they walked toward the gate, passing Reid driving in. “You did good in there bro.”

“Thanks. Yeah, I think we all did. So, where to next?”

“We’ve got a little extra money; I say we hit Vegas and have a good time. Who knows, maybe you’ll get laid while we’re there,” Dean teased.

“Jerk!” Sam shot back throwing a punch that Dean dodged.

“Bitch,” Dean laughed dancing away from Sam’s long arms. “Seriously, why not take a mini vacation and enjoy ourselves?”

“A better idea is to use the money for an upgrade on motels when we hunt. Remember how much you liked the last one we stayed at.”

“Yeah, well, you do make a good point. Since Bobby’s going to have company, I say we hit the road and see where it takes us.”

“I’m for that and I’ll look for a hunt along the way.”

**The End**


End file.
